


Two Left Feet

by alianora



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M, baby's first fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and dancing. Go figure. Spoilers for Heart of Mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Left Feet

Sometimes I wonder what the hell she's thinking.

Who else does she think I'd date? I'm not exactly Mr. Sociable. And everybody who has eyes knows I pay more attention to her than is good for my loner rebel image. And she takes every opportunity to show the other girls in school I'm taken. She slides under my arm when I'm not looking, takes my hand before I even realize she's right beside me, and stands way too close when other girls come up to talk.

She's been pretty jittery lately though. I know the Courtney thing threw her, and I'll admit it, it was a dumb way to investigate.

But what else was I supposed to do? It was painfully obvious that Courtney and Maria hated each other, so there was no way I was going to let her try to find out anything. And Max probably would've thought that I was making things up and would've told me to wait. Again. And I couldn't wait. And it turned out to be a good thing I didn't.

And yeah, I've been avoiding the relationship issue for a while. You know, the whole destiny "I'm a soldier" crap. And I refuse to talk about the Isabel idea. That's just weird.

So, I don't know. I thought we were back on more solid ground. I got her a Christmas present, didn't I? I'm still paying off Isabel for those earrings.

It was funny though, she threw a fit over how much she loved the earrings, but you should've seen how excited she was when we put that new bumper on her car. She told her mother, the sheriff, Max, Liz, everybody close by that I had fixed it for her. Sometimes I'll see her grin and pat the car. Weird.

And I got up in front of people and basically announced to the world that I loved her. Who else would do something like that? I felt so stupid standing up there. I wonder how she gets up there and actually acts normally when she sings. My mind nearly went blank when all those people stared at me. But she loved it. So I did it.

Man, I'm turning into such a sap.

I just saw Liz walking away looking sad and thoughtful. Maybe she has something to do with the way Maria has been acting.

She's been worried about her, says she's acting weird. And it does seem like Max and Tess are spending way too much time together. Max hasn't even told me about how much he loves Liz lately. He usually does that on a regular basis. I tune him out after he says the word "soulmate" for the eighteenth time.

Maybe Maria is freaked about the whole destiny idea. She refused to believe it at first, but she has idealized Liz and Max's relationship for so long. Maybe if she sees them breaking up and Max doing whatever it is with Tess, she's being forced to believe in destiny.

But I told her who I was. She knew what might happen. I'll have to leave one day. Maybe I'll even have to marry Isabel. I hope not, that's just wrong.

Plus, with the way Isabel and Alex are sucking face right now, if I did have to, Alex would probably deck me again.

I don't know what Maria's thinking anyway. I don't know anything about romance. Or dancing, for that matter.

I haven't stepped on her feet yet though, and she's laughing as she floats around me. She looks beautiful.

Man, I really have turned into a sap.

END


End file.
